A Reference Center for the Study of Primate Viruses was established at this facility (Southwest Foundation for Research and Education -SFRE) April 1, 1967. This Center, in collaboration with other WHO reference centers (WHO Collaborating Center for Reference and Research in Simian Viruses), is part of a network of international virus reference centers specifically directed toward providing testing, and distributing reference and working virus reagents to competent primate laboratories. The Reference Center offers the following services: (1) repository of prototype and newly isolated primate viruses; (2) source of reference reagents (viruses, antisera) to existing prototypes and newly isolated viruses; (3) consultation services including epidemiologic data as pertain to primates, aid and diagnosis during endemic and epidemic situations, identification and characterization of primate viruses; (4) collection, analysis and dissemination of information between primate laboratories and other concerned laboratories; and (5) serves as a training center for interested scientists in the area of microbiology (especially virology) and primate husbandry. In addition, studies are conducted in such areas as: (1) improved diagnostic procedures; (2) vaccines; (3) natural diseases; (4) latent infections; (5) viremias and virurias; and (6) cell cultures.